La Atalaya de la Sala
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: Su hermano se encuentra recluso en el hospital a causa de su enfermedad. Él se halla fuera, esperando una oportunidad para inmiscuirse nuevamente entre sus brazos.


**La Atalaya de la Sala**

**Resumen:** Su hermano se encuentra recluso en el hospital a causa de su enfermedad. Él se halla fuera, esperando una oportunidad para inmiscuirse nuevamente entre sus brazos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Voy a admitir mi adhesión a la fratiligna y a la necrofilia. Son unas parafilias demasiado placenteras como para no consentirlas dentro de las órbitas de mi universo.

Tengo mis influencias kafkianas muy presentes en este fic. Sí, al diablo con el meticuloso peso de las palabras. La prosa brota y florece, el pensamiento es aquél que se sopesa en el raciocinio y en la verificabilidad de lo expuesto con sus luces y sus sombras.

Enjoy!

::::::

Estaba sentado en la atalaya de la sala con la cabeza reclinada en actitud displicente. La gente se removía cuando pasaba a su alrededor. Él sólo podía pensar en lo tan cómodo que se sentía el asir esas piernas que ahora ya habían perdido un poco de su color natural, esas piernas de ralos cabellos, tan suaves, tan electrizante su contacto bajo las yemas de sus dedos. El acariciar los músculos y tendones de esas piernas con sus propias manos, recorrerlas hasta las rodillas y alzar un poco más las expectativas hasta el nacimiento mismo de ellas. Apretando un poco el roce intentando intimar más y más, hasta hincarse entre las entrañas de su hermano sin dejar de pasar segundo en su búsqueda ávida y exploratoria de ese cuerpo amado que él deseaba le perteneciera a cualquier coste.

Entonces, él se removía de sus confines para sentarse, siempre siguiendo las ligeras precauciones que todavía permanecían sedimentadas en su mente, sobre él para hallarse en la situación de sentir su órgano erecto contra su estómago desnudo y, sin más aviso, moverse en un vaivén donde había mucho ímpetu y, a su vez, remordimiento tanto. Ese vértigo y la juntura de esa retahíla de sensaciones que se encadenaban acicateándole el corazón impune y el espíritu indomable; lo efímero de esa amena circunstancia tan somera como redundante, ¿por qué deberían ellos de escandalizarse tanto por eso? ¿Verdaderamente valía la pena ese ruido de pellizcarle con el aguijón esas células que él sentíase tan orgulloso de compartir con su persona amada?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Él se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. Él le amaba, realmente le amaba y la animosidad con que ellos amputaban su falta le hacía agravio a su actitud tajante y persuasiva con la que él se solía lucir en las situaciones más cotidianas.

Rabia. Rabia. Eso era lo que ellos le acometían a su alma. Mucha rabia y poco goce de sus libertades que no eran arbitrarias. No se había encaprichado de su hermano o de un arrebato endogámico que había sido un cuento repetido durante generaciones en su clan. ¡Él se había enamorado de su hermano!

Amaba su persona, amaba sus extrañas sutilezas y ese carácter carismático del que él (y sólo él) era poseedor, amaba su cuerpo, amaba su trato, amaba todo de él. Y sobre todas las cosas, le amaba porque él estaba cierto de que Itachi era su hermano. Su hermano y sólo su hermano. Su amante.

–Uchiha Sasuke –una mujer rubia blandió una carpeta de cartón rojo frente a sus ojos.

Él la miró lánguidamente, como si ella le hubiera hecho salirse de su sueño tan bello como alucinado, lugar mucho más plácido adónde acogerse que a esa estúpida sala de espera donde no cundían sino las discusiones, los altercados y las lágrimas.

–Vuelvo a insistirle que usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí –le interpeló ella con ferocidad.

–Lo que yo tenga que hacer aquí no es de su incumbencia –respondió el muchacho, desafiante.

–No se lo dije para que me vacilara. Retome su vida y, para cuando haya sentado cabeza, discutiremos la situación racionalmente –acotó la mujer, sin titubeos. Una sombra de amenaza se había dibujado en su semblante, ya de por sí, autoritario.

–Yo quiero que usted se preocupe por él. Yo no importo –casi gritó, tratando de incorporarse en vano intento. Su mirada macilenta no podía seguirle el ritmo a la voluntad femenina que se alzaba frente a él cada vez más avasalladora, alta y terrible. Se sentía caer, nadie podía ayudarlo, nadie podía pescarle y devolverle a su hábitat romántico junto a él.

–No quiero verlo por aquí. Si sigue así no tardará en seguir los trémulos pasos de su hermano –ordenó la mujer a la persona que le había salvado el inconveniente de caer sobre el frío y sucio suelo del hospital. Le hizo señas a otra mujer rubia de que la siguiera dejándolos a ellos solos y detrás. Olvidados.

Despertó sentado en un pequeño cuarto. Aparentemente, uno de esos cuartos transitados únicamente por los auxiliares de servicio. Un lugar muy triste: una ventana interior diminuta que mostraba un pasillo desierto o ajetreado (dependiendo la hora del día), unas estanterías repletas de objetos de primeros auxilios, de botellitas, de cajitas, de minúsculos objetos que no aliviaban para nada el dolor que experimentaba en ese preciso instante en el interior de su pecho. Las paredes flacas estaban descascaradas y rancias, los rincones habían sido barridos con meticulosidad pero eso no era suficiente para evadirse de la suciedad que expresaban. Había estado sentado en un sillón, bastante mullido y cómodo, al parecer, el único inmueble decente en toda la habitación.

–Bebe esto te hará mucho bien –lo sobresaltó una voz.

Un tazón de sopa muy líquida le fue ofrecido. Al principio, sintió como el cosquilleo del tacto de la porcelana le quemaba la piel de las manos como si las tuviera en carne viva, más, después de un rato, logró acostumbrarse y hasta a sentirse complacido teniendo semejante fuente de calidez entre sus manos.

–¿Puedo? –le preguntó al punto la voz, nuevamente, cogiendo el tazón de sus manos y alzándolo hasta que hubo estado a la altura de su rostro. Sasuke le miró con desconfianza. Aún así, se sentía desfallecer y tenía la mirada completamente obnubilada por el vapor que exhalaba la sopa.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de que el líquido se derramara por su garganta mientras bebía con fruición. Se sentía enfermo y en desventaja frente al otro. No obstante, una sonrisa le devolvió el espíritu para no echarse atrás en su loco intento de ir a por su hermano.

–Él se repondrá, ya verás –le dijo el otro, colocando el tazón sobre uno de los niveles de las asquerosas y repletas estanterías.

–No me mientas –refutó enfadado. Estaba harto de que se burlaran así de él.

–¿Por qué ese empeño en ser tan terco? Un joven tan atractivo y mozo como tú… –Sasuke ya sabía por dónde venía la mano y le cortó en seco.

–¿Nunca estuviste enamorado? –preguntó, un brillo extraño centelleó en su mirada enardecida.

El otro le observó mudo en su asombro. No podía comprender el cómo los dos Uchiha estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro y, por tanto, la cuestión se definiera en tanto escándalo.

–¿Ahora entiendes por qué me alejan tanto de su lado? –el otro se puso de puntillas para mirarle a los ojos, una mano se posó sobre su rostro acariciándole con afecto. Sasuke devolvió la mirada en señal de que aquella muestra de cariño no le aturdía ni molestaba en absoluto. Un deseo punzante le animaba a que el otro siguiera con sus intromisiones.

Se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, más, fue cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre esos labios que tenía a su alcance que todo razonamiento y movimiento que hubiera planeado maquinar se desvaneció. Quería probar de esos labios. Sentirse a sí mismo. Y sin embargo no podía aceptarse el intentar urdir pasiones infundadas hacia otro que no fuera _él_.

–No estoy enamorado de él porque es un hombre…un hombre como yo mismo –dice entrecortadamente, sus ojos intentando evitar que la atención de su mirada fuera acaparada completamente por esos labios tan sensuales que le llamaban y le deseaban. –Sino porque él es mi hermano.

¿Qué podría alguien responderle a eso? Lo que fuera. Él sólo quería desertar de aquella situación tan insoportable como dolorosa que se le presentaba a su corazón. ¿Qué podía responderle aquel muchacho que se encontraba frente a sí, con esos pantalones chillones y naranjas y aquellos rasguños que le cruzaban el rostro? ¿Qué palabra podría ser para que no le hiriera? Tal vez era eso lo que él realmente se había buscado: una estocada de frente, acabar con la frente marchita después de que aquel exuberante como exótico individuo le negara hacerle el favor. Sí, definitivamente era eso. Él deseaba largarse y ya.

El joven se quedó largo rato en silencio cómo si estuviera meditando la respuesta así como la elección de las palabras con las cuales respondiera a tales confesas de Sasuke. Su mano derecha todavía yacía acariciando el pómulo un tanto huesudo ahora, por la sucesión de eventos que habían ocurrido con rapidez en estos últimos tiempos al joven Uchiha, pero que no dejaba de perder su inicial encanto.

Sasuke por su parte se aferró a unir las últimas fuerzas de su voluntad y no parpadear a esos ojos azules que le observaban. Ojos azules como claros, como claros de bosque donde un hilo de río corre, desplazándose con fluidez y frescura, bañándolo todo en su sonido suave y tintineante, generando así una anhelada atmósfera de paz y descanso.

Aquellos ojos le tenían así hipnotizado cuando el dueño de ellos profirió estas palabras: –Yo no puedo brindarte un amor así, Sasuke.

La frase pendió en el aire durante unos momentos y aún su hormigueo susurrante pareció acariciar los oídos de Sasuke por más tiempo. Sus miradas se encontraron buscándose los labios del otro. Se habían comprendido. Él le había comprendido.

Sasuke se dejó estar contra la camilla, todavía demasiado ocupado en estirar su músculo curioso dentro de la boca del otro como para realmente preocuparse en la pobre plataforma donde apoyaba su cuerpo en busca de sostén. Dirigió su mano entre esos escandalosos pantalones naranjas y hurgó entre la ropa interior hasta hallarse con un miembro ligeramente humedecido y pulsante encerrado entre sus dedos. Dejó escapar un gemido mientras, en ademán nervioso, recorría con su mano libre la nuca del otro joven hasta llegar al punto de ejercer una presión un tanto violenta en su cuello. Incapaz de soltarle o detener el beso, alivió el agarre para ocuparse de la faena de deshacerse de su pantalón que traía bastante suelto últimamente (y por demás estaría decir que ya no hacía caso de la etiqueta de llevar cinturón rodeando aquella cintura pálida y adelgazada que ahora tenía).

La euforia era tal que empujó al chico hasta dejarlo a él sobre la camilla con su propio cuerpo sobre el suyo, no obstante, de ello se arrepintió bastante después al encontrarse con aquella imagen que le revelaba la verdadera escena frente a sus ojos. Allí, recostado en aquella camilla de hospital, no había un rostro familiar que le mirara con una triste ternura grabada en un semblante vacilante, o esos ojos vacíos que una vez le sonrieran alegres cada vez que se volteaban a dedicarle una mirada, o aquella cabellera lacia y sombría que le recordaba a enramadas de roble entrelazadas como elegantes guirnaldas de un castaño oscuro, una seda al tacto, una magnificencia a la vista. Eran esos ojos como claros de bosque y esos cabellos en forma de pico como rayos soleados, haces luminosos que le producían náuseas, enceguecido ante tanto brillo.

–Esta camilla… –comenzó a decir.

–No te preocupes, soy muy hacendoso en cuestiones de limpieza.

Sasuke asintió con poco convencimiento. Quería desahogarse de su pena y, al mismo tiempo, conservarla si eso era lo único que le quedaba que le rememorara a su hermano tan lejano ahora. Unos gritos provenientes del pasillo lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

–Sasuke. Tus ojos están sangrando.

–Es una enfermedad hereditaria con la que ha sido diagnosticada mi familia –concedió él a aquel jovencito rubio inclinado sobre su rostro sonriente, complaciente.

–Has vuelto –exclamó el rubio, alegremente,

–Naruto –le reprendió la voz de aquella mujer tan blonda como autoritaria. Ella se hallaba a la cabeza de la cama mientras otro destello de luminosa cabellera iba y venía, diligentemente, para cumplir pronta las órdenes dictadas por ella.

Sasuke pasó por alto toda la trifulca y conmoción que parecía sucederse a su alrededor. Una de sus manos sentía una calidez que parecía emanar de un corazón bondadoso, digno a escuchar su confesión. Palabras que se perderían entre aquellos muros de hilos y nervios si no las profería a tiempo. Si no las profería a tiempo, hubiera sido como el sentenciado jamás a haberlas sentido.

Hurgó en sus bolsillos interiores a por las fuerzas que todavía le quedaban. Casi sumisamente, estaba tan desesperado. Tan desesperado estaba entre tanto brillo aureo que le mareaba. ¿Qué sería de sus fulgores y barnices brillantes si no fuera por las penumbras y el trémulo desvarío de las noches interrumpiendo la sinuosa agitación de sus días tan soleados?

–Nunca lo había comprendido así, Naruto. Yo soy el paciente preso infalible de la paciencia que espera pacientemente a por aquel pase mágico que me traerá paz y bienestar en el alma. Descanso, su mano entre las mías, meciendo sus cabellos, sus labios, sus luces, sus oscuridades, su espíritu todo completo y sólo para mí.

Unas lágrimas confundidas con sangre parecieron brotarle de las córneas cuando, con cierto esfuerzo, sus párpados cayeron pesados, acariciando sus contoneadas mejillas de una belleza inexplicable. El trabajo de sus músculos pareció cesar súbitamente, y Naruto supo que no todo había terminado.

_Y fluyen estas lágrimas carmesí que al matiz de tus ojos me recuerdan, al sentimiento culpable de haberte dado muerte en cuanto mis miradas cariñosas hubieran cautivado a tu corazón. En la desazón de ese cariño, tú me hiciste reencontrarme con aquella fría soledad y trazar en mi camino esa cruz de odio. Más, solitario en mi senda, nunca hube de olvidar que tú eras a quien yo más amaba. Sin descubrirme esa cruenta realidad me plegaste entre tus envolventes ilusiones y, a través de las ranuras, la luz fluía indemne. _

_Así era como, a veces, observaba con el alma cuanta belleza tú en mí despertaste y, en lo más recóndito, siempre esperaba anhelante a por tus paseos, a aquellos momentos de dulce encuentro tan cotidianos como llenos de afecto._

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** _"There's a Light in the Darkness of everybody's life". _

-Richard O'Brien (L)


End file.
